genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pocket Gender
A pocket gender is an identity used by either one person or a small group of people, and is not recognized officially by the LGBT+ community. Feel free to add your own idea for a gender below, and if it gets enough support it can have its own article. Niengender (added by IngenDer) Is about the "unity of humanity." People who identify themselves as Niengender believe they should be able to express themselves as individuals without being labeled. They believe gender should be a trait, not a category. Agenderflux (added by IngenDer) Agender but with fluctuations of masculinity and femininity but never a man or woman. Librafeminine Librafeminine is a little attachment to being feminine/female , and mostly agender, but some attachment to femininity. It's similar to demigirl , but is more specific, in that it's agender and female, with agender outweighing female, while demigirl is partially female, partially another gender(s). Libramasculine Libramasculine is a little attachment to being masculine/male , and mostly agender, but some attachment to masculinity. It's similar to demiboy , but is more specific, in that it's agender and male, with agender outweighing male, while demiboy is partially male, partially another gender(s). Genderfae (added by A Fandom User) A form of genderfluidity that never encompasses feeling masculine . X-gender (added by A Fandom User) X-gender people identify as having exactly x gender identities, where x is a complex number. Venufluid (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount femininity changes. Marfluid (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount of masculinity changes. Caminus gender (added by Lapuslazulikin) A gender where one feels a strong warmth and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of warmth Lunagender (added by Miiohau) Lunagender, also called monagender, monegender, or selenogender (all of which mean in some way "moon gender"), is a gender fluid identity that changes on a consistent, orderly cycle, reminding one of a lunar cycle. The cycle could be as short as a period of days or long as a period of years. X-gender (added by Miiohau) (copied from nonbinary.org) X-gender (Xジェンダー x-jendā, or エックスジェンダー ekkusu-jendā), in Japan, is a common transgender identity that isn't female or male . The word X-gender is used in Japan in the way that genderqueer and nonbinary are used in English. It's related to terms used in the Japanese transgender community, FTX and MTX, which mean a divergent or unknown destination from the transitional paths FTM and MTF. It's also related to the use in some countries (including Australia and the UK) of “x gender” on paperwork for a gender other than man or woman.' ' Aerogender (added by Miiohau) Where a person gender depends on the situation/head space they are in. Coined by tenderagender Cadensgender a gender that changes depending on the music you're listening to Cogitogender "A gender that only exists when you think about it, or is quiet until called to attention. alternatively, feeling genderless until a gender is consciously chosen."(quote from http://nonbinary.org/wiki/Genderfluid) Musegender A gender influenced by the gender(s) of the characters you are drawing/writing/roleplaying/etc. other examples covered elsewhere affectugender(on the Neurogender page) corugender(on the Neurogender page) Amorgender Greygender/graygender (added by Malefeministish) A gender identity between agender and some other gender, so gender is hard to place. It is neither the full absence or presence of a gender. Coined by Invernom on tumblr. Nobigender (added by Radioactive Gungirl) A genderfluid gender identity which exclusively consist of non binary gender identities, almost never a binary gender identity.Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Mixflux Category:Gender Identities